


Awry- like every other time

by Sa_forever



Series: Adventures [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Donna Noble is Awesome, Gen, Light Angst, No Beta, Sass, Stargazing, Ugly Sweaters, We Die Like Men, except it's raining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa_forever/pseuds/Sa_forever
Summary: “It was supposed to be perfect viewing weather! Nothing else like it for one hundred years on either side of Sept Mu of the Frizzle year! Hmm.” A rustle, and then the Doctor could be heard scanning with his screwdriver.





	Awry- like every other time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive guys. Uncomfortable, but we can't have all the nice things.  
I wrote and did a vague edit of this at midnight, after giddily rereading some fic.

Three AM, staring out the doors of one of the few twenty four hour stores on Planet Astra, at a rainy, dreary night, Donna sighed.

“It was a nice thought.” She offered. The Doctor behind her silently pouted.

“It was supposed to be perfect viewing weather! Nothing else like it for one hundred years on either side of Sept Mu of the Frizzle year! Hmm.” A rustle, and then the Doctor could be heard scanning with his screwdriver. Donna just rolled her eyes. Really, the Doctor should just expect things to go wrong.

“The intense luminosity of the stars, in juxtaposition with a meteor shower and a near star going Supernova is the most talked about stargazing experience for two millenia! This doesn't make sense!” She looked back at the Doctor, unimpressed, and losing her patience as she saw the thoroughly ugly holiday sweaters on sale behind them. They had taken refuge here after the skies had opened up and released a torrential downpour. It was previously heralded by a steady sprinkle that the Doctor had sworn would be stopping any second. She was trying very hard to be understanding, really. The Doctor had been a bit off the last couple days and only by a gentle wearing down and careful application of bananas, had she been able to get out of him that something had reminded him of his lost friend. Rose. An anniversary or something. There was only so much nagging could get him to talk. But really! There wasn't even any decent shopping here! Everything was as ugly as the sweaters. Especially the one in nauseating shades of puce and mauve. Her eyes twitched as she looked more carefully at the sweater.

“It's supposed to be Sect Moo of Ms Frizzle?”

“Sept Mu, yeah.” The Doctor continued staring morosely out the doors.

“Then _why_-” she grit her teeth, “is the holiday sweater that's threatening to make me puke—don't interrupt Doctor!--the nauseous sweater, why is it celebratin' Noov Thip of Channe Year, Doctor?”

The Doctor whirled around. His lips pursed in a silent “oh” that just went on as he took in the monstrous creation proclaiming the year and month they were currently in.

“Well!” The Doctor squeaked a bit. “Don't suppose I could convince you that this is for a future holiday?”

She glared at him, and stared pointedly at the sign shouting for last minute buyers. 'Noov Thip Tomorrow! Get your Sweater now!' in garish pink.

“Did you even check the date when we left the TARDIS? You promised me you would, after those monkey disasters on Planet Zed!”

The atmosphere was tense, as Donna started tapping a foot in irritation, hands on her hips.

“They've got really good chips the next planet over?” The Doctor offered with a plaintive smile, hoping to placate her. Donna released a frustrated “AUGH!” and threw her hands up in the air and hollered at him as she stomped off in the rain back towards the TARDIS.

“They better be bloody fantastic, Spaceman!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a ficlet with Rose and the Doctor... and basically it is. It would be another adventure with them, except Donna is there, not Rose. The Doctor is having a hard time coping, and he is reverting to Rose-era habits. He didn't check the date, the stargazing was something Rose would have loved, and he's trying to placate with chips.  
Donna knows he's basically a mess. She's mad, yeah? But she's also his friend and will accept chips this time. (She can totally eat some chips, they're offset by all the running)


End file.
